


Blue

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little manip for the word of the day challenge and for Azzira's excellent drabble collections about Robot!Steve. The word was: blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven robot!Steve drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677567) by [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria). 




End file.
